Talk:Vault of Fear
Name I thought the vault was named the Vault of Fear? In the English version it definitely was. I don't know if the word Fear in another language was translated into Horror? The article should probably be renamed to the correct translation. - Kates39 (talk) 20:29, June 7, 2018 (UTC) : Problem solved! I changed the name to the right one. - Kates39 (talk) 21:30, June 7, 2018 (UTC) I misremembered. My apologies. ^^' Maester Martin (talk) 22:19, June 7, 2018 (UTC) Relevant statements Hey there, just wondering where the following came from: Even the staff, including the Librarian, Irma Pince had no idea it was there. If this was actually stated in the game, then excuse me to even bring it up for I obviously missed it. But if it hasn't been, then I do wonder the necessity for the statement to be in the article. First of all, why do we assume the staffs have no idea where the vaults are? I understand in fiction logic, in a sense, seldom applies (lol,) but why would adults be telling kids locations of something named Cursed Vaults even if they do know where those said vaults are located? Back then with the Vault of Ice, the kids were like, McGonagall knew more then she's telling us. Well, yeah, she probably does! I am not quoting this for us editors, but imo it probably describe the protagonists of this game well. Just because the staff doesn't share every single thing with Jacob's sibling, doesn't equate to them not knowing the stuff they don't share. --Sammm✦✧(talk) 21:20, June 7, 2018 (UTC) :But if the teachers knew where they were, they wouldn't let Boggarts and Ice take over the school and place the children in danger. In the books, they took certain measures when they could to prevent certain things from happening. If they knew where the Chamber of Secrets was, they would have ended the problem years before it was opened the second time. And it would be unfair to Jacob and Jacob's family if they made out he was insane. I'm sure it was mentioned by one or more of the teachers that they thought the vaults were fiction and could never be found. - Kates39 (talk) 21:27, June 7, 2018 (UTC) ::It was the rumors that made out Jacob to be insane, not the Staffs, Jacob's situation was all very hush-hush; while I can't say who those "one or more teachers" are (because I don't remember reading this while playing,) I know Pomona and Severus both warned Jacob's sibling against spending more time on the search, never denying or confirming those vaults' existences. Albus' opening speech for Year 3 outright confirm the vaults are real, so any teacher who doesn't believe it... idk if they are just dumb or just as delusional as Fudge would be in the future. ::I hate to say this, but with the fact that Albus had been tracking down a curse-breaker since Year 2, perhaps the school overcomplicated things when they thought they required outside help to "take certain measures so they could to prevent certain things from happening." Like, I think it's true they don't know what triggered it, because throughout the game they were like, WHY was this happening, but it wasn't like they don't know WHAT was happening, they just don't know the cause of it. ::I just don't see the point of putting the statement with the mind-frame "surely the school would have done something; they didn't, therefore they didn't know." The school does not have the best track record in canon... Mandrake Restorative Draught... What, is it not available elsewhere in the entire world? No pre-made for sale potion readily accessible, and the only hope is to WAIT for the mandrakes to grow so the potion could then be brewed? Like I said, logic doesn't always apply (which is why I love seeing people tearing it apart.) ::Back to the point. I am not saying what you said isn't a possibility (a likely one, even?) but it's a possibility with a lot of assumptions to back it up, and personally I didn't find the statement adding more depth to the article, or being overall relevant when it might not even be true. Take out that sentence, the the paragraph still reads fine, that's why I'm questioning why it was there. ::--Sammm✦✧(talk) 22:00, June 7, 2018 (UTC) :::I meant to put at the end of my comment that we should put it in Behind the Scenes. It's more likely the teachers had no idea where the vaults were but knew they were real, or they would have sorted it years ago. They might not have much of a clue at times, like with the Mandrake thing, but they aren't completely heartless about the safety of their children, school and therefore job. If they knew where they were and therefore the way to solve or contain it, it wouldn't take them over three years to sort it out. - Kates39 (talk) 22:10, June 7, 2018 (UTC) ::::What Kate said. My logic is that had the teachers known of the vault, they would be all over it to break the curse with Dumbledore spearheading the operation to break the curse before anyone could tamper with it even further. Maester Martin (talk) 22:22, June 7, 2018 (UTC) :::::>>Maester Martin: I'm not sure if by "... known of the vault" you meant specifically "known of the vault's whereabouts," if not, at this stage, it is confirmed they do know of the vaults exist. I agree with Kate's idea of putting it to BTS. I do want to point out, !!!!!Spoiler if you haven't begun Year 4!!!!!! ----> Albus has confessed NOT KNOWING the location of the NEXT vault; SO, I won't have anything against the statement being put on the article for the next vault. (Just wanted to make sure it's visible I'm not totally bonkers and unreasonable on this matter lol.)--Sammm✦✧(talk) 23:47, June 7, 2018 (UTC) Sorry, I should've been clearer; Whereabouts. The staff knew of the vaults but not where they are. Maester Martin (talk) 23:50, June 7, 2018 (UTC) Guidance for Defeat of Boggart Voldemort? Please help me, someone! Could someone please help me figure out how to win the duel against the Boggart version of Voldemort in Year 3, Chapter 9: The Vault of Fear? I can't afford to waste a huge fortune of coins just to repeatedly attempt to duel someone I have no idea how to beat. Please!! It's clear to me that I can not win the duel without help. I barely have enough coins to do the duel again, and I can't afford to buy morer with real money. I've been doing extra classes to get more coins, but this is getting I would be very grateful to any who can help me with this. I don't know where else to ask... Thank you. Rebecca Ripple (talk) 22:09, April 18, 2019 (UTC) : Hey. You need to ensure that your Courage, Empathy and Knowledge levels are as high as they need to be to win the duel. You can check how high they should be by looking at the screen when you go to pay for the duel. It should show you the personal attributes levels needed. Instead of selecting coins as your reward when you complete lessons, you need to be selecting Courage, Empathy and Knowledge points. That is the only way you will ever win. The Boggart should duel in a pattern too so just take note of what it does during the duel too. :) - Kates39 (talk) 22:03, April 19, 2019 (UTC)